narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanami Hara
Hanami Hara (花見原, Hara Hanami) is a Jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure who originated from Hanagakure and is the mother of Kohana Hara. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Back in her childhood, according to Hanayo, Hanami was quiet and brave. She was also known to be adorable by adults because of her heart-shaped face. However, she has a short-temper and can be stubborn sometimes. As an adult, Hanami is level-headed and calm. According to her students she leads, she is a kind woman. Despite her calm demeanor, she still retains her temper, something that was passed down to Kohana up to this day. As a married woman and mother, Hanami is protective to her family and loves them dearly. It is also known that Hanami has a sibling rivalry with her younger sister Nobara. Hanami noted that her sister was extremely jealous of her because many people gave her more attention to her than to Nobara. Even though Nobara did tried to get her killed by Kusa-nin, who were after them for their unique kekkei genkai, Hanami loves her sister dearly, no matter what happens. The two sisters still have their sibling rivalry up to this day. Appearance Hanami is said to be beautiful because of her unique hair color and eye color, which is a common trait in the clan. She has long spiky queen pink hair that stops above her inner thighs, misty pink eyes, dark skin, and a voluptuous body type. She wears a wine-colored short-sleeved dress that shows off her bare shoulders and has a slit below the torso, revealing a dark-colored mini skirt. She wears her mesh fishnets--one short on her right and one long that stops above her left knee and wears shoes that are similar to Tsunade's--only wine-colored. She wears her wine forehead protector below her waist. Like the women of the Hara clan, Hanami wears a light purple flower in her hair. As a young teen, Hanami worse a wine short-sleeved jacket with matching skirt that is outlined in white, fishnet shorts underneath and a pink forehead protector as a belt. She wore black knee-high toeless shoes. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Movies Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Hanami made a small cameo, as she is seen watching Kohana leave with Team 7 before taking her own team out on a mission to Kirigakure. Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Hanami appeared in Road to Ninja. In the Genjutsu World, Hanami is known to be a man-hater who drove her husband Nigai back to Kumogakure after threatening him to beat him senseless for pissing her off. She seems to dominate the kids by forcing them to clean up the house or do errands before they could do whatever. She is also known to be extremely lesbian who has love for women and is seen flirting with each woman she seeks. Trivia *Hanami means "flower viewing". Her surname means "meadow". Her full name would mean "Flower viewing in the meadow". *Hanami enjoys flower viewing during afternoons or evenings *Hanami's favorite word is "beauty" *Like Kurenai Yūhi, Hanami is the only sensei who doesn't wear a flak jacket. *Hanami's favorite hobby is flower arrangement, which is a traditional activity in the Hara Clan. She also loves to teach children the art of flower arrangement and loves reading novels. *Hanami's favorite food is white rice with pork ramen, while her least favorites are oysters and octopus. Her favorite drink is sake, where she drinks it before and after missions. *Hanami wishes to have a rematch with her sister Nobara Hara. *According to Might Guy, Hanami's nickname is "Queen". The reason for this is unknown. Reference Hanami Hara belongs to Thongchan Category:DRAFT